Everything Has Changed
by Logan Rose
Summary: Year 7 for the Marauders and Lily is going to be harder than expected. Something has happened to James spark. Lily has losses like never before. What happens pain makes Everything Change?
1. Chapter 1: Worries

So I decided to write a James/Lily fanfiction. I hope this turns out alright. Starts at the beginning of Seventh Year on the train! I don't own anything! Enjoy!

Thrid POV

Lily Evans along with Marlene McKinnon, Alice Chase(Soon to be Longbottom in near future), and Mary McDonald were sitting in a train compartment waiting to head off.

"I'm so excited! We are finally of age, and in our last year of school!" Of course it would be Marlene thatwould be excited for no more school.. On the other hand Lily was feeling the exact opposite. "I'm sort of sad school will be over. I'll miss everything and everyone." Alice hugged her and said, "Lils don't worry we will still be best friendseven after this year." Little did they know that everything that year would change.

Meanwhile in the Mauarders compartment...

Remus and Sirius were talking about their summers, while Peter was in the bathroom. (I won't call him by his nickname. I actually don't want him to be with them, but I have to.) Event though Remus and Sirius didn't act like it, they were worried about James. He hadn't said anything except hello. They had tried to plan pranks, but he just sat there and looked out the window. This wasn't like James. They wanted to know what was wrong, but they were scared at the same time because it had to be something big to cause the spark to come unplugged in James.

A/N: I promise that the story will get better. It will also be in other POVs!


	2. Chapter 2 Wondering

Disclaimer: I won nothing!

A/N: I hope this story goes well! Please review!

Chapter 2: Wondering

AT THE SORTING LILY'S POV

The sorting was going on, but Lily was having a hard time paying attention. Something was wrong. Every year since first year, James said hello to Lily and asked her out, but he hadn't even looked at her. Every once and a while she would glance at his only to see his lost, vacant face with a frown, which she wasn't use to seeing. James was always smiling even when she turned him down time after time, even when he got caught for a prank, and even when he lost a match because he didn't catch the snitch[the still won the cup though].

During Head Girl and Boy Duties

Lily walked down the staircase to the common room to wait for the Head Boy she was going to be working with. She heard the boys' dorm door open as she was pulling her robe on. She turned and saw James Potter standing there with a badge that said HB on it. She was thinking I thought it would be Remus since he was a perfect. She smiled and said, "Ready to go?" She and James weren't great friends since he still got on her nerves by asking her out 5 times a day, but they were able to have civilized conversations and work together on certain things with out her wanting to chop off his head. He didn't smiled back or say anything. His response was walking to the door. Lily would have thought that he was sleep walking, but she knew he wasn't because he had an awake look in his eyes, but his face still wore that lost, vacant expression. Wait she thought to herself look in his eyes again. When she did she still saw that awake look, but there was something else. Haunted. That was what it was. He had this haunted look. She wanted to know what was wrong but was worried because it was something bad. Something so bad that it left Lily wondering that night. Wondering what had happened to James Potter's spark and light.


	3. Chapter 3: Asking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Alright folks another chapter! Aee you curious yet? I mean they have been there for a weekend and not one prank not one word nothing from James! What has happened?! Well I know of course! Hehe! Anywho Enjoy! Presenting...

Chapter 3: Asking

Lily's POV

It was Sunday. Everyone had gotten to Hogwarts Friday, and classes started on Monday. Lily was still worried and curious about James. What is going on? She of course knew where she had to go to get answers, but she was scared of what she would find out. Lily though realized that she needed to push that fear away and find out. She got dressed and went into the common room. She was very please to see Sirius and Remus sitting in the arm chairs by the fire talking. She walked over to them, which made both boys confused. "Yes Lily?" Sirius asked her. "Is there anywhere we can go to talk privately, just us three?" Sirius nodded and stood, "Follow me m'lady." He acted jokingly for the audience in the room, but Lily could tell it was half-hearted. Sirius led them up to the seventh floor, and he walked past it three times. Once the door appeared he said, "Come on in." The door automatically shut after they were in. The room looked just like their common room. Once they all sat down Siriusturned towards her nd asked, "What did you want to talk about Lily?" She took a deep breath and said, "James." Tension filled the air rather quickly after that. Sirius hd this pained expression, and Remus looked like h would bolt any second. Sirius said after a awkward silence, "What about James?" She bit her lip and asked, "Sirius, Remus, what's wrong with him? He hasn't said a single word to me! We have Head Boy and Girl duty every night, and he never says anything! You all also haven't done your beginning of the year prank, which has been done since year one! What has happened?" It was lear that Lily was so worried that she was waiting for a prank! Sirius had put his head in his head and said, "Lily I don't know. I didn't stay with James this past summer because I traveled some. All I can give you is my best guess which is something major has happened. He hasn't talked to me either. All he has said is hi. I am hoping that something might change him back, bur right now we can only ask."

After that Lily went off to get ready for her duty that night, and she was hinking what if I ask James? Asking helps.

A/N: Sorry if this is short, but in my defence it is 12:17 am! But I knew I needed to update! Please review and follow me! I will follow you back!


	4. Chapter 4: Gaining Answers

A/N I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am currently writing a fiction novel, and it had benns taken up a lot of my writing time! Hope you enjoy! As always I don't own anything!

Chapter 4: Gaining Answers

James's POV

James was laying down on his bed. He was dead tired, but he was scared to shut his eyes. He knew he was avoiding everyone. He knew he was hurting and worrying everyone, but he didn't know what to do. He was in a world of nothing but darkness. Nobody knew what happened, and he liked it that way yet he wished he had someone to talk to. He knew that this was going to be hard, but he had to talk to someone. He was falling asleep against his will, and as he was drifting off he thought I wish everything hadn't changed.

Lily's POV

Lily woke up the next morning knowing that she needed to talk to James. She wanted to help him, which suprised her. Yes she knew she had called him terrible things, but seeing him like this had started to make her feel like she wanted to see his trouble maker smile until the

day she died, not that haunted lost look she kept seeing.

Once she was ready for the day, she went down to the common room hoping to find James. It must have been her lucky day because he was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire. She walked up to gim and asked softly and sweetly, "James I am going on a walk. Please come with me?" She wasn't sure what his answer was going to be, but to her suprise he nodded and stood up. She walked out of the room with him following her.

James POV(I should have warned you that this chapter would switch a lot!) [Changing to First Person]

Lily led me across the grounds. Normally I would be jumping for joy if she had asked me to go on a walk with her, but I wasn't really into it. She finally stopped walking and sat against the tree near the Black Lake. I sat next to her in silence. I guess since she knew I wasn't going to say anything, she said, "James I know we haven't been great friends in the past. I know I have treated you like dirt, and you have every reason to absolutely hate me but listen to me please. I can tell something is wrong. Yes just about everyone can, but I can tell it's something unspeakable. You have this haunted and lost look in your eyes as if you have seen horrar like nothinf before. I hate seeing that look. I miss that trouble maker smile and eyes. It breaks my heart to know I once hated them and now I might never see them again. James my point is that if something really is bothering or scaring you, you need to tell someone. It might be hard, but it makes things easier for you. James please don't bottle it up, it will make you do terrible thjngs to yourself." I looked at her the whole time. She had syarted crying while she was talking. I knew she was right. So many bas thoughts had crossed my mind. Before I came to Hogwarts I had thought about jumping off the cliff near my house. I could tell I was hurting her because she was able to see things that I was trying to hide from everyone else. I took a deep breath and said more words than I hadin months, "Lily...I'm scared." As soon as the words were out tears that I had been keeping in fell. I was scared out of my mind, and I didn't know what to do. She watched my tears fall and whipped a few away and asked, "Why are you scared?" My voice shook as I answered, "That he will come for me to. That he will hurt the people I love. I'm also drowning Lily. I don't know how to come up. So much happened over the summer." I could tell she knew who "he" was. "James why would he come for you?" Here came the hard part. Telling what had been drowning me. "Because...

A/N Did you really think that I would tell you? Nope! Review what you think happened! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: He

A/N This is dedicated to Nialler_princess222 because she is the reason this chapter is being written.

Chapter 5: He

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the common room. When they got up James wasn't there(He is talking with Lily). They were sitting quietly, not really knowing what to do.

"Moony what are we going to do? He never acts like this."

Remus just shook his head. He himself was wondering the same thing. James never acted like this. Remus knew that they had to do something before Sirius went crazy.

At the lake

"James why would he come for you?" James knew this was the time to finally let this out. Lily was right. Talking about this to someone would help.

"Lily over the summer he became more powerful. He started gaining followers from well known families. Lily I don't know if you know this, but my family has always been a well known family. He came...he told my parents to follow them, and they would get power beyond imaginable. He told them that if they followed him, they would live for eternity. That he knew how to make that possible..." Lily was silent. James's voice started shaking as he continued.

"They refused. They told him they didn't want power or to be immortal. He wasn't pleased. I guess most people would say yes, but they didn't. I didn't know what to do. I was just standing there watching in the shadows."

James's voice was extremely shaky, and he had tears streaming.

"He doesn't like people saying no to him. Do you know what happens when you sat no to him?"

Lily didn't say anything. She was slightly confused about where this was going.

"When...when you sat no to him...you have no more worth in his eyes. You are just a piece of dirt waiting to be blown away...He blows you away. He kills you as soon as you say no. He...he killed them...I saw it. ..I screamed no...he heard me...Lily he'll come for me because I got away. I diapperated before the could say the curse."

Lily was stunned. She had tears streaming down her face. James Potter hadn't been talking, pranking, eating, or sleeping because he was scared out of his mind. The cocky arrogant wizard Lily had known was loosing his will to live because his family had been murdered. Lily had to knock away her pride and face the fact. James Potter wasn't who she thought he was.

"James I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. I was just looking at the eleven year old boy who was mean to my bad boy eleven year old friend. That's all I could see. I was so wrong. You aren't some cocky arrogant guy that I've been seeing. You are the exact opposite."

James was shocked. Lily Evans the girl he has loved since day one at Hogwarts was saying sorry. She was saying she was wrong. She was telling him that she cared. That's what James Potter had needed to hear. Not the 'I'm sorry you parents are dead' crap, bur the true I'm sorry. That's why he had been drwoning himself. He never believed anyone actually cared. This was just the beginning. He was finally coming up for air.

A/N Ok so you people are sort of slowly figuring things out, but just a little secret things aren't gonna go back to being nice and cheery! Because right now, everything is changing. But some things have changed! Review!


	6. Wishing But Not Regretting Trusting

A/N: I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update! I am actually doing this because I made a deal with Nialler_princess222 an update for an update! I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's crappy!

Chapter 6: Wishing But Not Regretting Trusting And Believing

Severus Snape's POV(Didn't see that coming did ya?)

The common room was dead quiet, but that's how it always is. Tradition. I hate that word sometimes. We here aren't suppose to show emotion. We are suppose to have cold hearts filled with passion for the Dark Lord. That is the tradition for the next generations to follow. I've been asked if I regret my decision on following the Dark Lord. I've been told that I don't have to follow the crowds, that I can form my own path, but my answer is always the same. I have never followed the crowds nor will I ever. I have formed my own path, the one I am on. I don't regret my decision nor will I ever if things keep going. Through all this confidence though, I sometimes wished in the dark common room when I was alone that things were different, but still the same. I wish that Lily Evens was put in Slytherin with me, but she was not. I wish that I had never called he a mudblood, yet I still did. This time I cannot blame it on tradition because it was my choice to call her that, forming my own path. Now here I am in the common room with silence thinking yes I wish but I don't regret. I formed a path for myself. A path that will change everything.

Peter Pettigrew's POV(Yes I am very against this. It won't be often.)

Trust. This is a word used often by people who are close. You tell your parents that you trust them. You tell your friends that you trust them, but things are different when they say I trust you. James, Sirius, Remus, and I use that word to describe our relationship, our friendship. They have no idea though. Yes, I am aware that people think that I only hang around them for protection. While this is true, it was not always the only reason. It still isn't. Of course I like the protection, who wouldn't, but I was their friend, best friend. You noticed the past tense, correct? I have found a new master, leader, family. Perhaps it came to be because of fear. Yes that is probably right. I have a mission from the Dark Lord himself. He has the feeling that James Potter is going to play a large role in his powerful rise, therefore, he has given me the job of reporting to him everything that he does along with the people he is close to. I told the Dark Lord of the relationship his parents had with Dumbledore and himself. This was the cause of their death. Nobody suspects me. This is good because the trust of James Potter is important. That, and for him to keep believing he knows who his true friends are.

Hope you enjoyed! Please vote and comment!

Logan Rose :*


	7. Chapter 7: Yeah Whatever

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I have to admit it was strange writing, but it wasn't 100% bad right? Well now may I present...

Chapter 7: Yeah Whatever

Lily's POV

Lily was making her way down to the Great Hall for dinner Thursday night. So far the week had been long. She was given tons of homework, and she was starting to get confused about her feeling about James. Whenever she thought about him being more than a friend, that little voice in the back of her head would say you don't need a boyfriend! there happens to be a war going on! who knows what could happen. As much as she wanted to ignore that voice she knew it was right. She didn't want to fall for a guy then loose him because of this crazed murder, but then there was always that part in her heart that would say wouldn't it be better to love for a little while and have it end than never loving and wishing you did. Yeah she was very confused.

She was almost to the Great Hall when someone grabbed her wrist. She almost screamed, and she would have if the person didn't cover her mouth. She slowly turned around. Standing there was Severus Snape. Joy.

"What do you want Snape?" He looked a little taken back at her tone, but Lily really couldn't care less.

"Lily, I just want to talk."

"Snape leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you."

"Lily please. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have called you that."

"You say that yet you go around calling others that. What makes me different?"

"You just are. Please. I want to be friends again."

As much as Lily wanted this, she knew she had to choose: him or the light.

"Look. You have 2 choices. Me or your little dark friends. I am not changing sides for a boy who called me that. You aren't my 10 year old best friend anymore. You've changed. So you need to decide because I already have."

He seemed shocked, but he couldn't honestly think that Lily would come running back because she's right. It was his time to decide.

"Lily...I can't just abandon my fri-"

"Save it for someone who will by it. You don't choose me. Fine. I have new friends to. Bye."

She started to walk off when she heard, "Lily come on! I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah Whatever. Go find your friends. We are done. You have changed. I've changed. We want different things. Goodbye."

With that she walked into the Hall. All during dinner she laughed and joked with her friends. Even James laughed a little. She didn't even think about her old best friend. She meant everything she said.

Snape though was the exact opposite. He wanted his friend, but he knew that she had chose the light and everything in it.

Well I hope this wasn't awful.

Vote and Comment!

Please check out my new story, Unknown.

Bye Bye!


End file.
